unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
The timeline of the Unreal universe shows the time and order in which major events took place. Unfortunately, a lot of dates are not actually known, and some are conflicting. Continuity There are a number of obvious discrepancies between various titles in the Unreal game series. Many characters appear in Unreal Tournament, Unreal Tournament 2003, Unreal Tournament 2004, and Unreal Tournament 3 with the same names but dramatically different appearances and backgrounds. * The Unreal Championship storyline, for example, indicates that humanity has been conquered by a hostile alien race. Although this storyline is not directly presented in Unreal Tournament 2003, it is referenced by the overwhelming overlap in assets, characters, and levels shared between the titles. Many characters, for example, allude to the alien race's emperor. This race, which remains unnamed, is referenced neither in later Unreal Tournament titles (UT2004) nor in Unreal Championship 2, nor is any mention made of humanity being conquered and enslaved in later titles. * In Unreal Tournament the team Iron Skull appears and is composed of Skaarj-Hybrid warriors. In Unreal Tournament 2004, the team Iron Skull returns, and is composed of many identically-named characters who are no longer Skaarj-Hybrid warriors but pure-blooded Skaarj. * Unreal Tournament background lore indicates the Necris are a race of aliens. This is confirmed both by information presented in-game as well as statements by Epic developers on Unreal Tournament Unreal Universe by Brandon "Green Marine" Reinhart. This is contradicted in Unreal Tournament 3 which presents the Necris as humans reanimated by nanoblack. These are just a few notable examples, and numerous other examples can be pointed to, particularly with regard to chronology that cannot be reconciled between titles. While some statements have been made by Epic to attempt to reconcile continuity issues between Unreal titles, this information cannot be considered canonical as it appears nowhere in any of the actual games themselves. Furthermore, even these conciliatory statements by Epic on story and timeline continuity are known to contradict each other. For example, take the following 2014 quote: For the purposes of canon, UC1 (and by extension UT2003) and UC2 are part of a separate franchise; for the purposes of canon Unreal and Unreal 2 are also part of a separate franchise. -Jim Brown, aka "Entropy," Epic Games UC1, UT2003, UC2, and Unreal & Unreal 2, continuity with Unreal Tournament franchise games, Jim Brown This contradicts an earlier 2007 statement by Jim Brown indicating UC2 is intended to take place within the same canonical storyline as UT.https://forums.epicgames.com/threads/554025-will-selket-be-in-ut-2k7?p=24709885#post24709885UC2 relationship to UT timeline, Jim Brown In sum it is difficult to arbitrate what qualifies as canonical information besides that which appears directly inside any game. Millions of years ago * Tosc, an ancient race of noble warriors that served their masters in battle, lose their masters. Unreal II: The Awakening Single player * Tosc scientists hide Tosc DNA within the DNA of the Kai, a semi-nomadic race that spreads from planet to planet performing menial tasks wherever they go. Tosc scientists also forge Artifacts that, when assembled into one, can transform Kai into Tosc for the day the Tosc might be needed again. The Artifacts are imprinted with glyphs explaining the story behind their creation. * The Artifacts become scattered across the planets. Thousands of years ago * A Gen Mo'Kai legend, saying that the spirits of slain gods lurk in the shadows of the Caverns of Lost Faith, waiting to use the bodies of the innocent as vessels to transport themselves away from their ethereal prison, is born. UT2003 map descriptions Hundreds of years ago * Deep in the heart of the Ocean of Dunes, in an oasis of Anuban civilisation, the Temple of Aswan is built. All visitors to the temple are required to take part in trials organised there as a means to test prospective competitors. UT2004 map descriptions Timing uncertain * An organism of unknown origin settles on Acheron, a T-class world orbiting the star NC867. It covers the whole planet. * The biological ancestors of the Drakk are killed off by the robotic Drakk, artificial robotic creatures that create and repair their own bodies. * Atlantis sinks 20,000 leagues under the sea, but strange Atlantean powers prevent it from being flooded. * The Drakk create an installation around an Artifact on Na Koja Abad. * On the planet Na Pali, Nali build castles, temples to their gods, as well as the Sunspire. Na Pali Haven is built on a platform suspended in the sky, with huge power emanating from the obelisk.Unreal campaign * The Skaarj arrive on Na Pali, build outposts, shipping facilities, Tarydium mining, processing and refining installations. Skaarj attempt to subjugate the local Nali population, using them as slaves but still attempting to keep the illusion of free will. * The Skaarj bring several other creatures with them. The Krall are aggressive servant species to the Skaarj but are held in higher regard due to their combat prowess. Brutes are Skaarj-engineered killing machines. The Slith are an amphibian species preferring polluted water, genetic relatives to the Skaarj.Unreal manualUnreal Tournament 3 – Scythe description * A Nali prophecy says that a Messiah, or Saviour Princess, from the heavens, will save the Nali from the Sky Demons, who came from the stars due to the sins of the Nali. The Stick of 6 fires is put into the Temple of Chizra. * Mercenaries, bio-engineered soldiers with a lust for wealth, land on Na Pali. They have an interest in waste refining and hydroponics, and take fertiliser from the Nali. * The Slith infiltrate the Temple of Chizra. Nali priests take them as Chizra's serpents. Some of the Nali slaves refuse to work, hoping the Messiah would save them soon. Pre-2215 * Inuit Corporation's vessel ISV Kran picks up a Skaarj mothership landing in the northern valley of Na Pali, near some electrical storms. ISV Kran gets caught in Na Pali's Tarydium Field and crashes into a mountain ridge. The hull is attacked by Titans and the ship is infiltrated by the Skaarj. * Three months later, Prison Vessel 254 Vortex Rikers is en route to a prison moon. The navigator detects uncharted magnetic masses in Gamma Sector 83H, the captain orders a change of course. Due to that, Vortex Rikers gets caught in the Tarydium gravitational field of Na Pali and crashes. Prisoner 849 survives the crash. * Survivors of the Vortex Rikers crash make contact with the survivors of ISV Kran. * The Krall grow restless due to being bossed by the Skaarj and assigned petty tasks. The Krall salvage supplies from crashed human spacecraft, guard jails and repair equipment, tasks where the Skaarj can't use Nali slaves instead. * The Skaarj experiment with Tarydium on other Skaarj in the Skaarj Mothership. Their experiments are hindered by the magnetic field of the Core Generator. Subjects are detained in cryopods. * Prisoner 849 infiltrates the Skaarj Mothership, kills the Skaarj Queen and flies out of Na Pali in a Skaarj escape pod. 2214/2215 * The starship UMS Chantilly is tasked to locate the Vortex Rikers. It gets pulled in by the Tarydium Field and crashes on Na Pali.Unreal: Return to Na Pali campaign * Two humans find their way to the Na Pali Haven through the Sunspire. * The starship UMS Prometheus, with data cores holding information for a secret weapons research project, flies near Na Pali. There are 150 people on board and crew morale is high. Onboard equipment fails to identify the planet and the UMS Prometheus crashes on Na Pali. * The UMS starts Operation Talon Hunter, a mission to find the wreck of the UMS Prometheus and recover the data cores. The mission is classified Deep Ultra, which means there can be no witnesses outside the UMS who would know of the data. * The Freeman-class cruiser UMS Bodega Bay finds and pulls in the escape pod of Prisoner 849. Consulting with the Starlight Base via translight transmissions, Bodega Bay is informed of the identity of Prisoner 849. * Starlight Base gives Bodega Bay clearance to make use of Prisoner 849 in Operation Talon Hunter due to the Prisoner's survival expertise. Prisoner 849 is tasked with locating the UMS Prometheus and recovering the data cores, in return for a full pardon and a transit to Earth. UMS Bodega Bay agrees to drop in supplies to aid Prisoner 849. * UMS Prometheus is found by the Mercenaries. They start transporting materials off the wreck. * Prisoner 849 is taken by shuttle to the surface of Na Pali. The Prisoner finds Skaarj on the planet and wonders if they come from another colony. * Prisoner 849 restores water to a Nali village. * Nali-made bows are seen. The Skaarj break into Nali houses and call in airstrikes, while the Nali try to avoid notice and find a safe spot. * Prisoner 849 finds the crash of the UMS Prometheus. The translight communicators on board are still working. * Prisoner 849 finds out that the UMS intends to terminate all witnesses. Once the ELT transmission is sent, UMS Bodega Bay sends a shuttle with a number of Marines to secure the site and terminate all witnesses. Prisoner 849 kills them all, but the shuttle leaves before Prisoner 849 could see it. Prisoner 849 finds a radio and figures out that there is another Marine squad with a shuttle nearby. * Prisoner 849 goes through a temple, a Skaarj Tarydium processing and refining plant, and a mountain peak with a Skaarj teleporter. It gets the Prisoner near a Terran shuttle. Prisoner 849 reaches the shuttle and flies out the planet's atmosphere. UMS Bodega Bay locates the shuttle but cannot identify it. Bodega Bay fires a seeking missile, the shuttle dodges, and the missile hits Bodega Bay, destroying it. The shuttle enters translight flight. Timing uncertain * The Liandri Mining Corporation, a heavy industrial and mining combine, is established. It becomes one of the great corporations. * The Axon Research Corporation, a weapons research and development corporation, is established. It becomes one of the great corporations. * The Izanagi Corporation, a broad-based conglomerate modeled on the ancient Japanese Kereitsu, is established as a successor of the original Izanagi clan. It becomes one of the great corporations. * Two human survey expeditions disappear in the NC962 sector near the Drakk homeworld, thus the sector is designated a Class Five Hazard Zone. * Na Koja Abad, a world fogged by clouds of hydrogen sulfide, is settled by nomads of Arab origin. The name means "Land of Nowhere", their spiritual realm. However, the settlers soon leave the planet, because they get tired of wearing environment suits, never seeing a clear day and having possessions corroded by acid rain. * Terrans colonise Taiko, an out-of-the-way planet with a moon. Hundreds of colonists live there. * Military Outpost Kilo Five Seven is built on Kalydon. * Liandri Mining Corporation builds the Liandri Station Lima Six on Sanctuary, the fifth planet in the Elara system. Lima Six is equipped with a processing unit that grinds up rocks and extracts precious minerals from them. * Izanagi Corporation starts terraforming Acheron, converting the atmosphere to the Earth standard. The organism on Acheron does not tolerate it and spreads starship-sized spores around the planet as a defensive reaction. 2215 * Humans attempt to recover the Vortex Rikers and make first contact with the Skaarj. The Skaarj launch an offensive against humans. ** Retconned inconsistency: First contact with the Skaarj not as early as the ISV-Kran crash, but rather during the recovery of the Vortex Rikers. * Earth and the United Aligned Worlds form the New Earth Government (NEG) to more efficiently combat the Skaarj Empire. Unreal Tournament 2004 website on the Web ArchiveUnreal Universe by Green Marine * The Terran Colonial Authority (TCA), a branch of the government, is established. * Humans employ deep space mining to fund the war with raw materials easily gained in the Terran System. * Dovienya is born on board the IWV Battlecruiser Ciron-Vega and nursed on the scorched plains of the embattled Skaarj planet of Skrath.Unreal Tournament – character descriptions) 2216 * The Skaarj push humanity to the brink of destruction. * Isaak, a fighter launch officer, and Aida, a former 3D chess champion, serve aboard a Terran Capital ship. During a fight with the Skaarj, the Capital ship takes a series of hits. Isaak is wounded, panics and opens the airlock of a fighter before the three crewmen in the airlock are ready, killing them. Isaak panics even more, and the door to the launch compartment has to be broken in order to launch the other fighters. * Isaak gets a medical discharge and leaves the Terran military to join the Terran Colonial Authority instead. * During the battle for the Orion Stormwatch Outpost, Arys, a field commander from the 12th Mechanized Imperial, single-handedly kills 8 Skaarj with an Energy Knife. * 7 Day Siege: The Skaarj surround Earth and lay siege, using a Skri'ith Class Dreadnought 'Krujhlok' (also known as the Mothership or Queen Ship) to rain death upon the planet. Many cities are reduced to ruins. NEG identifies a flaw in the Mothership's defences and sends a group of NEG commandos in one-man "Eagle" space fighters to exploit the flaw. The commandos are successful; Farham from the Earth Defense Force destroys the Mothership, together with the Skaarj Queen. ** Retcon: 7 Day Siege happened before the Green's World Rebellion, not after the Green's World Rebellion. * Gorn, a charismatic human fighter, has his face damaged during the 7 Day Siege. He is outfitted with cybernetic implants. * Having lost their High Matriarch, the Skaarj become confused and retreat in disarray. 2216-2219 * Rebel groups, often covertly financed by the great corporations, establish bases in cities destroyed in the 7 Day Siege. The rebels deploy heavy anti-aircraft defences around their command centres. 2217 or earlier * Luthienne and three other ISV-Kran survivors are rescued. 2219 * The NEG attempts to assert control over the destroyed cities by destroying rebel command centres. Timing uncertain * The NEG captures a Skaarj scout ship. Secret genetic research to make a Human-Skaarj hybrid is carried out. * The Skaarj Empire enslaves the Izarians, aggressive, sadomasochistic and borderline-psychotic aliens who had subdued a few minor races themselves. * John Dalton, a Marine in the Terran military, gets court-martialled for disobeying a direct order and is kicked out of the Marines. * John Dalton joins the Terran Colonial Authority as a Marshal and is assigned to command the spaceship TCA Atlantis. 2219-2241 * Strider Wars: Striders attack humans. Humanity is outnumbered, outgunned and once again on the brink of destruction. 2241 * Aida devises a plan to stop the Striders. She creates a massive underground complex of antennas and transmitters on Taiko, making it seem like the Terran military had their headquarters and most of their forces concentrated there. The Terran ships wait behind Taiko's moon. The Striders land in full force above the transmitters. Terran ships come out and nuke the planet into oblivion, the Striders and the colonists alike. The event is a turning point in the Strider Wars. ** Retconned inconsistency: Taiko was not as much nuked by Terran ships as detonated. * Aida leaves the Terran military, thinking that the military made her a monster. 2241-2250 * The Terrans push the Striders back. The Strider Wars end. * Aida joins the Terran Colonial Authority, a peacekeeping organisation whose members patrol between planets and defend civilians from corporation-sponsored mercenaries and other things the corporations try to get away with. She is assigned as an intelligence officer under the command of John Dalton, now a TCA Marshal. 2248 * During a routine prospecting mission, Izanagi geologists discover an ancient alien structure, built by the Drakk. A research base is built next to the site. 2250 * Axon Research Corporation discovers two Tosc Artifacts. * Axon establishes a research facility called Elysium on Hell, a moon orbiting the gas giant Gaigan in the Eizo system, in order to do materials, atmospheric and biological testing on one of the Artifacts. Elysium scientists start researching the Artifact by running a high energy ion beam through it. * Axon Research Corporation establishes Polaris, a secret research base on the planet Janus in the Asgar system to research the other Artifact. * Liandri and Izanagi find out about the Artifacts and start massive Artifact hunts on their own. * The Skaarj find out that all the great corporations are seeking the Artifacts. The Skaarj clans begin cooperating with each other and start seeking out the Artifacts as well. * The Skaarj kill a squad of Terran Marines to take an Artifact from them. Almost a full division of Marines is lost taking it back. * Axon scientists on the Polaris research base are now researching two Artifacts. * Izanagi Corporation builds a secret facility on Sulferon, which is used to develop an analytical tool to help Izanagi locate the Artifacts. 2251 * Miners in the Liandri Station Lima Six discover and break a drill bit on one of the Tosc Artifacts. * Ne'Ban, a Hex-Core prince, is assigned as a pilot to TCA Atlantis by the Terran Colonial Authority Sector Commander Hawkins. * The Skaarj, backed by the Izarians, attack Lima Six in an attempt to take over the Artifact. The Terran Colonial Authority and the Marines intervene and recover the Artifact. * The Marine dropship is shot down by the Skaarj before it reaches escape velocity. The Marines survive, and their second escape attempt via the TCA Atlantis is successful. * Axon Research Corporation's Elysium research base is overrun by Araknids mutated by the high-energy ion beam going through the Artifact. John Dalton manages to shut down the beam and recovers a second Artifact. * Sector Commander Hawkins recommissions the TCA Atlantis as a Marine corvette and restores the former military ranks of its crew, citing orders from General Drexler. * Izanagi Corporation discovers an Artifact on Acheron. Squads Tiger Six and Phoenix Two of the Ghost Warriors secure the site and attempt to nudge the Artifact with explosives. John Dalton infiltrates the site and detonates the explosives. The organism generates smaller spores that attack everyone in sight, but John Dalton manages to bring the Artifact to the TCA Atlantis. * In response to the Terran military incursion on Acheron, Izanagi Corporation masses their forces on Severnaya. Their fleet draws power from a Minkovsky dam on the planet. A squad of Marines is sent to blow the dam, but the mission is a failure. The TCA Atlantis is sent to recover the remaining Marines, but John Dalton also manages to activate the three bombs linked by shortwave and destroy the dam. * While doing repairs on Kalydon, the TCA Atlantis is attacked by the Liandri Angels, an elite mercenary force consisting of genetically engineered females trained as ruthless warriors since birth. The Marines drop in supplies to help fortify the outpost. John Dalton holds back the Angels long enough for Isaak to finish the repairs. * Izanagi and Liandri learn the location of Polaris and send their troops to take over the two Artifacts stored there. The Liandri Angels blow up the bridge to the facility and jam transmissions. The Marines are called in to secure the Artifacts. An old transmitter is used to coordinate extraction via the TCA Atlantis. * John Dalton saves Dr. Meyer, the top expert on the Artifacts, by providing him safe transport from Janus to Vistula, despite orders to eliminate him. * The Terran military discovers the secret Izanagi facility on Sulferon. John Dalton is sent to retrieve the data on the analytical tool, but Izanagi troops manage to destroy the terminal panel before that can be done. A Marine squad, including a technician, is deployed to help recover data. Once the data is recovered, the facility is completely secured by the Marines. * Izanagi scientists on Na Koja Abad examine Drakk equipment in the dig site, trying to develop a new laser weapon for the Ghost Warriors. They also unearth an Artifact, but Drakk auto-defenses prevent access to it. John Dalton infiltrates the facility and manages to extract the Artifact. * The last Artifact is located on the seventh planet of the star system NC962, the Drakk homeworld. It is discovered that the Drakk were experimenting on humans and Skaarj, trying to create a Human-Skaarj hybrid by assembling different body parts. John Dalton manages to take the Artifact despite the Drakk resistance. * The Skaarj take over the TCA headquarters at Avalon, including its planetary cannon. * Sector Commander Hawkins orders the TCA Atlantis to dock with the Dorian Gray, a ship he commands (XO Percivale), and turn over the Artifacts. * TCA Atlantis ignores the orders and attempts to land in order to extract John Dalton and the remaining Marines in the area, but is attacked by the Dorian Gray. The power fails and the Atlantis' shields go down. The Atlantis crashes on Avalon. * The Marines and John Dalton, as well as the Artifacts, are recovered and sent to the Dorian Gray, but reportedly the crew of the TCA Atlantis does not survive. * Hawkins announces that the glyphs on the Artifacts are deciphered and that he intends to revive and use the Tosc on behalf of Earth in the battle against the Skaarj. The Artifacts are assembled into one and activated. All Kai on the ship transform into Tosc. * Hawkins sets the Dorian Gray on a course towards the star FG-708 in an attempt to destroy all Tosc on board, planning to continue learning to control the Tosc later. John Dalton decodes a transmission that exposes that Hawkins was deceiving them, acting on his own and not by orders from general Drexler. John Dalton kills Hawkins and escapes the ship in a pod before it crashes into the star. 2252 * An anomalous eruption uncovers a lost city far below the city of Ekron, in the outskirts of Jerusalem, Earth. 2256 * The city below Ekron is confirmed to have belonged to a civilisation that predates all known human history. Timing uncertain * Liandri scientists create a prototype warship capable of making jumps through space without a need for a Jumpgate. Izanagi corporation learns of this, and after the ship's maiden voyage sends its forces to infiltrate the ship, activate the engines and jump to Izanagi space. * Anti-NEG rebels storm the Saturn IX PCNR launch facility and scuttle the rocket by firing the guidance rocket prematurely and launching the main rocket half-fueled. * Skaarj marauders attack the Acatana research facility hidden in an asteroid field in order to obtain highly lucrative weapons technology hidden there. * New Earth Government discovers that the Liandri corporation is transferring experimental weapons data through their Sub Rosa facility. They send a squad to retrieve the research and transmit the data back to NEG. 2260 * Izanagi Corporation's research facility on Lamdon 3, protected by elite NEG Thunder Crash force, is raided, destroyed and has its advanced Ion Plasma Tank stolen by a strike force from the Axon Research Corporation. ** Inconsistency: The NEG at least up to 2251 had been closely working with the Axon Research Corporation, while doing raids on the Izanagi Corporation forces (see 2251). Axon is not known as having any dedicated forces of their own. 2260 events would make more sense if the defenders were the Axon Research Corporation (via protection offered by the NEG in return for weapons), and the attackers were the Izanagi Corporation. 2267 * In the Green's World Rebellion, over three thousand miners revolt against harsh working conditions and poor pay. The rebellion is masterminded by Kyla. The damage dealt by the miners costs billions. 2268 * Prometheus Georgian Pithras, later known as Gorge, is born in the NeoChiba Research Creche 9.UT2003 character descriptions 2276 * The Hellions steal prototype Nexus missiles from the NEG on the planet Taron. NEG military recovers the missiles due to a hidden homing device on the weapons. This missile type is later used in multiple incidents of colonial suppression. 2278 * Othello and his twin brother Taye, aged 9, start training to become members of the elite ThunderCrash force. UT2004 character descriptions 2283 * Robotic workers and battle droids revolt against their oppressive human creators on LBX-7683, a metallic asteroid in the Erican cluster. After the bloody mutiny, the robots declare the asteroid their own sovereign world. The previous owners of the asteroid decide to regain the profitable mine, and so a small tactical squad from the Liandri Mining Corporation infiltrate the asteroid and destroy the central AI generator, preventing the machines from replicating themselves. Some of the robots are put into a stasis matrix and reprogrammed, including the leader Xan Kriegor. * A human colony is destroyed and ransacked, with the primary suspects being the Skaarj. The Hellions come to scavenge the colony. They find two infants, Greith and Rae, and adopt them. Timing uncertain * Colonies on Vesuvius 9 are wiped out by a mysterious virus.Unreal Tournament map descriptions * On Zeus 6, a jungle planet, a stronghold called Mazon Fortress is built. It houses an enormous Tarydium crystal that powers War Machines. A strike team is sent to infiltrate the stronghold, destroy the crystal and shut down the War Machines. * Niven Experimental Lab, an experimental orbital nuclear reactor, is abandoned due to insufficient funding. * Due to the NEG largely ignoring internal social conditions, more and more mining "incidents" are reported, and cracking down has little effect. * Ivana hears Gorn's story of overcoming the odds, is moved and decides to join him in the Tournament team Dark Phalanx. * Vanessa is committed at a psychiatric institution for murdering her parents and brother. * Tamika's mother leaves her, and she is raised in a house full of men and hardened by years of abuse. * Malcolm is enhanced with adrenaline stimulants, synaptic catalysts and impulse regulators by FenTech. * Annika's sister, a miner, is killed due to incompetent Liandri management in the depths of Vulcana 32. ** Retcon: Malcolm should not be called "Malcom" and Annika should not be called "Annaka" (UT1 vs UT2004 and everything else that featured Malcolm) * Calameth has a violent brush with his commanding officer, and thus gets kicked from the NEG armed forces. * Anna, a black ops for the NEG, goes rogue after getting assigned a series of particularly brutal missions. * Tajheri is captured and forced into slave trade. She makes a daring escape and is picked up by the NEG police. * The Phayder Corporation, A broad of assassins and doomsday cultists, declares a sort of guerrilla war against Earth. * The First Necris Invasion takes place. The 47th Mechanized Imperial, including Slain and Kregore, is sent to fight the Necris. * Over 543 politically motivated killings happen in the Sol sector. Liandri suspects Leeb, a Necris, to be responsible for them. * NEG Storm Troopers organise a block raid, in which Harlin's family is executed. * Xoleras, a Greek mob executioner, takes an "extended leave" from his "family business". * Despite being the bodyguard, Fuego murders the famous performer Flabeline Xion. Fuego confesses. * Botanika commits 11 brutal murders. He is sent to face the Mars Prison Tribunal. Botanika chooses to enter the Tournament instead of being executed. * Slasher and Toe Cutter, gang leaders, are captured during a skirmish south of Reconstructed New York City and are sent to the Tournament. * Lauren, born into a poor asteroid miner family, becomes notorious by stealthily eradicating her parents' competitors in space. She joins the Tournament. * Iron Guard, a team of personal bodyguards to the powerful arms smuggler Jihan Nyhn, is formed.Unreal Tournament – team descriptions * New peace treaties are signed by the NEG. Some military facilities are abandoned as a result. * Mining companies start running small leagues and matches to channel aggression, despite them not being legally sanctioned. ** Retcon: Leagues organised before they're legal, not after they're legal * Xan Kriegor becomes legendary due to his success in the leagues. * The construction crew of the Codex of Wisdom, a library of rare printed books, taps into a magma flow and the project is aborted and the site sold to Liandri. * Xan acquires the "HyperBlast" Arena Ship outfitted with Magnetic Anti-Vacuum Resonance technology that allows being outside the ship for extended amounts of time. 2287 * Azure serves six years on Mars before being transferred to the Tournament. 2288 * A manhunt to catch the culprit of the Green's World Rebellion, Kyla, starts. 2291 * NEG politicians decide that giving violence an outlet is the best way to go after all, and legalise "Consensual murder" – under NEG law, any two people under organised conditions can now fight to the death. The results are immediate and successful. * The leagues escalate, victors are offered promotions. The Liandri Mining Corporation, working with the NEG, starts tri-casting the fights, starting the Liandri Grand Tournament. Liandri themselves sponsor a team called The Corrupt, led by Xan, which becomes the first champion of the Tournament.Unreal Tournament intro * The tri-casts become more successful than the fights themselves, their popularity growing with their brutality. The Liandri Grand Tournament becomes viewed as the defacto human space championship. * The professional league, a cabal of the most violent and skilled warriors, is formed in the Grand Tournament. * Jihan Nyhn is assassinated. Iron Guard signs up for the Tournament. * The NEG conducts a mind control experiment. The subject, Sarena, is sent to join team Venom in the Liandri Grand Tournament. 2293 * The Necris become more active. The Phayder Corporation is believed to be responsible for at least 6 tac-nuke bombings against NEG installations. * Liandri Mining Corporation finds the Tournament to be significantly more popular than mining, which is now only a token element of their yearly profits. The Liandri Mining Corporation starts being referred to as simply the Liandri Corporation. * Liandri declares parts of Vesuvius 9 as relatively safe, and a Tournament arena is set up in one of the hydroelectric plants there. * Cryptic, a personal training facility of the now deceased legendary Tournament Master Kilbragh, becomes property of Liandri and is used as a Tournament arena. * The Thunder Crash team, lead by Malcolm, becomes a big city favourite, always crushing the opposition in style. The team consists of Othello, a former trader for the Curan Financial Commission, Azure, who's also physically enhanced in the best hospitals thanks to her family riches, Aryss, a former hotshot pilot, Annika, a premier NEG demolitions expert (20 covert structure hits against the Skaarj in less than a year) and advisor to the NEG 'WetWorks' Board on Amphibious Arms Deployment, Riker, Tamika and Ryanna. * Among the teams in the Tournament is Iron Guard, led by the charismatic and seductive Brock. Other team members include Lauren, who is said to have been Jihan Nyhn's lover; Johnson, formerly a slave sold on the black market; Sara, who supports outworld guerillas fighting NEG oppression; Rylisa, Harlin, Shyann and Rankin. * The Corrupt consists of the best advanced AIs Liandri Corporation's wealth could buy, in particular, Xan Kriegor and his warrior slaves: Vector, Cathode, Matrix, Silicon, Divisor, Tensor, Function, Enigma. * Another Liandri-backed team, Metal Guard, participates in the Tournament. The team is made of humans conditioned by Liandri to serve Xan Kriegor. It includes Rath, a human who was heavily injured during the Earthstar One incident and rebuilt with machine parts; Damascus, an emotionless orphan; Arkoth, Barktooth, Isis, Risa, Tasha and Vixen. * Phayder Corporation sends a team of Necris, called Black Legion, to participate in the Tournament in hopes to destroy Xan Kriegor and take control of Liandri operations. The team includes Necroth, the Phayder Master (a sort of dark chaplain maintaining the team's morale); Kragoth, rumored to have single handedly killed the entire crew of an ICV Star Cruiser; Freylis, a blademaiden of the highest order; Visse, a Necris prisoner of war made to fight in the Tournament; Malakai, Cryss, Malise and Grail. The female Necris warriors, called Blademaidens, prefer to use cruelly formed bayonets and energy swords. ** Inconsistency: Necris are described as being an alien race vs dead humans revived by the Necris process Unreal Championship 2, Unreal Tournament 3 * Another team participating in the Tournament is the Blood Reavers, who are hoping to gain wealth and power in the Tournament. The team members are Boris, an Earth Defense Force solder who fled during a skirmish on Io; Mariana, a former NEG soldier; Luthor, a former NEG black ops arrested by the NEG Security Force during an internal raid; Graves, a former NEG Security Force officer suspended for excessive use of force; Kyla, Jayce, Ramirez and Tanya. * Dark Phalanx, a team of honourable Human/Skaarj War military specialists, joins the Tournament. It is led by Ivana, and other team members include Whitman and Iyrash, former neo-cops from Outpost Glosk; Farham, Gorn, Nikita and Nickolai. * The NEG sends two teams of Human-Skaarj hybrids, Iron Skull and Red Claw, to the Liandri Grand Tournament to test if they are good enough to become a leading force in ground based ops. * Raw Steel, an all-male team fighting in a "pro-wresting" style, enters the Tournament. Its leader is Slain, other members include Manwell, a biochemically enhanced warrior; Kregore, a Tournament veteran; Bruce, a stylish warrior often making comments towards the holocams; Arkon, a former member of the NEG security forces; Arnold, a former stuntman; Rolph and Lugar. * Venom, an elite faction of female warriors and athletes fighting for enjoyment, enters the Tournament. Team members include Zanna, a FenTech chem warrior; Athena, Cillia, Sarena, Tara, Lovelace, Xyra and Ada. * Rhea, an ex-NEG field commander and energy weapons specialist, joins the Tournament. * Malcolm unseats Xan and becomes the champion of the Liandri Grand Tournament. Malcolm is hailed as the biggest star in human history. His success nets great rewards for his sponsors the NEG and attracting jealous rivals in and out of the Tournament. Xan is returned to Liandri for upgrades. ** Retcon: UT1 events happening in 2293, not 2341 Timing uncertain * Avaris, the capital of a mighty Anuban empire, is abandoned to the relentless elements of the desert. * The temple of Iinu in Raia Antalus, or Valley of the Hunters, where Gen Mo'Kai warriors used to greet the dawn, hoping to draw upon the mystical powers of the kana stone embedded in the rock above them, falls to disuse. * Prieth Callas, a man who used to torture his enemies by pitting them against ferocious creatures he bred, is fed to them by his own men. * Judith Karpovskya, a weightlifter, strangles a judge in an adrenaline-induced rage. She is sent to the Allerian Penal Colony and becomes known as Ambrosia. * Constance Lapp, the Union Leader of Ore Miners' Local #732G, is offered a bribe by an official. She takes it as an insult, cuts off his hands and uses a subdermal ID chip to access his accounts. She is sent to the Allerian Penal Colony and becomes known as Rylisa. * Corottus, a person who sought to rule the galaxy, dies. The remains are integrated into PEI-1972 "Corrosion", an automaton of Premaka. * Carol Robinson's husband dies in a mining accident. She adopts the nickname "Reinha" and enters the Liandri Grand Tournament. * Julie Warkworth, a mercenary of the 7th Fleet, has her and her vessel captured by a Dreadnought. She is brought to the slave docks of Briggan IV. Her dockmaster shows unwanted attention, and is killed by her. Overseer Driak is pleased with that and starts training her for the Liandri Grand Tournament. She takes on the nickname Satin. * The Crimson scourge, a human plague, annihilates at least one Gen Mo'Kai tribe. The healer of the tribe, Faraleth, joins the Tournament. * Nebri gets her face permanently disfigured by the venom of an Arborean predator and joins the Tournament. * Roc, an officer in the Anuban Temple Guardians, leaves his post due to the extremely low incidence of crime within the city proper. * Sara Cortez loses her legs during an attack on an Imperial medical supply transport. She is captured and sentenced to deletion of personality at the Purgatory penal facility, then sent to join the Tournament as Lilith. 2295 * Aaron Bishop, also known as Wraith, enters the Liandri Grand Tournament at the age of 19. 2302 * The Kretzig Geothermal Facility, a provider of heat and water to a nearby penal colony, starts exporting protein bales thanks to some of its facilities being added to the Tournament. * The Sniper Rifle is removed from the Liandri Grand Tournament, being a relic of centuries past. The "Assault" competitive event is removed as well. Many fans complain about the changes, and even some combatants refuse to participate. * Axon Research Corporation sponsors a team named Juggernauts. The team consists of geneboosted humans, most sentenced to the Allerian Penal Colony to work in the Allerian Ice Mines. The team is led by Gorge, and includes Ambrosia, Arclite, Cannonball, Frostbite, Reinha, Rylisa and Siren.UT2003 team descriptions * Mercenaries of the 7th Fleet join the Tournament. The team includes Blackjack, former scout for Merc raiding parties; Sapphire, Prism, Satin, Wraith, Torch, Romulus and Remus. * Some automatons from the protein processing facilities on VX-739 Premaka are sent to the Tournament as part of the team Blood Fist. The team includes Widowmaker, confirmed to be wholly inorganic; Cobalt, Corrosion, Mandible, Rapier, Renegade, Syzygy and Thorax. * Fire Storm, the Mokara's elite fighting unit, joins the year's tournament. It's comprised of Gen Mo'Kai warriors: Damarus, the son of the Mobeth tribe leader Gik Ma; Mokara, his sister; Nebri, who has feelings for Damarus; Faraleth, a former healer; Makreth, a warrior maiden of the Yellow Bone clan; Motig, the youngest and most stylish of the team; Selig, the explorer; and Komek. * Sun Blade, a team of Anuban former Temple Guardians and Desert Legion venerans, joins the Tournament in order to gain eternal life in the Valley of Kings on Luxor IV. The team includes Horus, from three generations of arena combatants; the charismatic Diva; Hyena, a former Northern Waste warrior; Memphis, a daughter of the aristocracy; Roc, a former officer in the Temple Guardians; Scarab, a Desert Warrior Lieutenant and a veteran of three tribal wars; Asp and Cleopatra. * The Black Legion, a team of hideously deformed subjects of weaponized genetic mutation tests collectively called "Nightmare", joins the Tournament. The team is led by Mr. Crow, and also includes Brutalis, a hybrid of Humand and Taratic prisoners; Domina, a member of the Vigilance Force, who are able to ferret out treason before it's committed; Lilith, a bounty hunter; Fate; Harlequin; Ravage; and Subversa. * Gorge defeats Malcolm and is named champion of the year's Liandri Grand Tournament. Timing uncertain * The Nali make a final stand against the Skaarj in a fortified city built in ice fields. The Skaarj besiege the fortress for three weeks, and with the help of Stone Titans manage to break down the wall and wipe out everyone inside. * Deep space exploration reveals a unique planetary system with no sun, bathed in red glow due to infrared light reacting with carbon dioxide in the high atmosphere. * Tarydium is discovered and mines are built on the second moon of Kaldor Prime. * Arctic Stronghold is constructed at 24,000 feet in a foggy and snowy area in order to secretly conduct unsanctioned military experiments for use against the Skaarj. * In the Australian outback, beer is replaced with non-alcoholic Zero Beer. The local population stages a riot, destroying the Zero Beer brewery and ruining its market campaign. * During an episode of a popular Holovision programme, where two teams of mechanics competed to make their vehicles operational and escape the junkyard, one team creates makeshift weapons and destroys the other team before they manage to make out of the junkyard. They are declared the winners, as there is no rule forbidding violence in the competition. * Goliath-class orbital stations are established above the colonies on Calaban VII in order to provide them with power and protection. * Sacred Nali burial grounds are discovered by the Liandri corporation during a satellite sweep in search of Tarydium deposits. The area is mined and later converted into a Tournament arena. * Once proud examples, of technological progress, Weather Control Stations are abandoned due to permanent storms, high winds and constant sulphuric acid rain caused by the loss of the O-Zone Layer. * Liandri Corporation takes nearly two years to restructure and repair facility 32356. The result is facility 32356-a, code-named January. * Absolute Zero, a scientific outpost to study glacial drift, is evacuated as global warming and massive tremors nearly shake it off its foundation. Liandri purchases the outpost for the Tournament. * An artist builds his home on a skyscraper to escape from civilisation and have a private art museum there. After his death, according to his will, the museum is made into a Tournament arena. * A human goes on a cross-galaxy crime spree in which he murders nearly 300 civilians. He is nicknamed Outlaw and joins the Hellions. 2303 * The twelfth Grand Tournament is hosted, with three teams captained by former Tournament champions:UT2004 intro. ** Xan, having received upgrades, leads a team of combat droids from LBX-7683, again backed by Liandri and named The Corrupt. The team includes Axon, the first Liandri warrior outfitted with Xan's BioMech Mark III body armor and augmentation system; Cathode, Matrix, Cyclops, Divisor, Enigma and Virus. ** Malcolm, recently recovered from the previous year's injury, leads his old team, Thunder Crash. The team includes Othello, Jakob from the mining worlds along the Centaur Rim; Picard, wanted by Izanagi for the theft of secret new space fighter designs; Taye, Azure, Aryss, Riker, Annika and Tamika. ** Gorge, determined to prove that his one year reign as Tournament Champion was no fluke, reassembles the Juggernauts team. The team is the same, with Axon Research Corporation making armour and bio-genetic upgrades for them. * An updated Sniper Rifle is added to the weapon roster, along with several other weapons designed for the larger outdoor combat environments of the new Onslaught and returning Assault events. * The Hellions, previously pirates and renegades, are now eager to prove themselves as mercenaries for hire and enter the Tournament in hopes of securing new contracts. The team is led by Zarina and includes Garrett, a Hellion since birth; Kane, a psychotic with a multiple personality disorder; Ophelia, the youngest Hellion to participate in the Tournament, known for developing new tactics for the Link Gun; Baird, Greith, Rae, Kaela and Outlaw. * Axon sponsors a second Juggernaut team, Goliath, in hopes for an all-Juggernaut finals. The team is led by Rampage and includes Brutus, Bullseye, Clangor, Fury, Misery, Outrage and Titania. * Lauren and Brock, her high-school sweetheart, return to the Tournament leading their old team, Iron Guard. Brock is now rumoured having killed his mentor during training in the interstellar academy, but, being from a rich Martian family, having had his father bribe the authorities. The rest of the team is comprised of Mercs of the 7th Fleet. * Super Nova, a dedicated team of mercenaries from the Seventh Mercenary Fleet, led by Perish, enters the Tournament to pay off their debts to the Izanagi Corporation. The team includes Nemesis, Ariel, Wraith, Faith, Phantom, Nova and Dragon. * The Skaarj Iron Skull clan, being held responsible for the loss of the Skaarj Mothership during the Human/Skaarj wars, join the Tournament in hopes to regain their honour. The team is led by the Clan Lord, and also includes Guardian, who enjoys hunting Nali and other servant races; Skakruk, who tends to eat the marrow of his enemies; Kraagesh, or Lord of the Krall, known for his effective use of Krall in subjugating other servant races; Gaargod, who wishes to use the success in the Tournament to crush his enemies on the Skaarj Home World; Gkublok, nicknamed "Walking Death" by the Nali; Dominator and Drekorig. * After an absence of several years, the Necris return to the Tournament with their team Black Legion. Two of the known team members include Kragoth and Thannis, a competition scout. * The Nightmare Black Legion joins that year's tournament as well. The team has a new leader, Abaddon, a highly efficient killer, but a commercial failure due to constant pain wracking his body. The rest of the team remains the same. * Fire Storm, led by Makreth and unchanged, attends the year's Tournament as well. * Sun Blade, led by Cleopatra, returns unchanged too. * Likewise Blood Fist, led by Mandible, returns unchanged from the previous year. * Other returning teams include Blood Reavers, Dark Phalanx, Necris Black Legion, Raw Steel, Red Claw and Venom. There are a lot of new teams, including Epic Games Inc.Unreal Tournament 2004 Single player * In the Tournament, teams are allowed to challenge one another to Bloodrites in order to gain another team's member, or to Head-to-head matches to win extra money. * Other notable individuals participating in the Tournament include Karag, a former Marshall for the Terran Colonial Authority, and Barktooth. * Members of the Black Fist Clan, sworn enemies of the Iron Skull Clan, join the Tournament as well. Known members of the team include the brothers Skrilax and Mekkor, who were severely injured in battle and are now testing their new cybernetic armour. Timing uncertain * NEG builds a jumpgate in the Omicron sector in order to encourage trade relations with the people there.Unreal Tournament 3 map descriptions * Trade negotiations with the NEG fall apart, and Omicron jumpgate's orbital station is taken over by the Necris. * Liandri builds The Strident, the central focus of the mainframe that controls all Liandri operations on Taryd, located below the surface under Hyperion. * Taryd's jumpgates are supplemented by two orbital stations: Deimos and the Morbias Station Gamma. The latter is a transport hub servicing overflow traffic. Morbias Station Gamma offers a terrestrial shuttle, storage facilities (with quarantine services for live cargo), and a social center where guests can meet incoming visitors or hold private meetings in a neutral setting. * Axon Research Corporation builds Decks, a Tarydium waste storage and disposal facility, on the outskirts of Oxida Nova. * Corporations work on advancing technology. Among the achievements is Phayder's Invulnerability powerup and Liandri's teleporter range extension to any preprogrammed location on Taryd. * Izanagi installs respawners in the Kimpu Market District.Unreal Tournament 3 Single player * Hyperion's Arsenal, a Liandri ammunitions plant, is abandoned due to modern plants coming into operation. * The grant for Eden Inc., a hydroponic research facility focused on saving rare and endangered species, runs out and the facility is abandoned. * An Izanagi expedition on Onyx notes a trace amount of Tarydium during a survey operation. Further investigation reveals that it originates from a hidden Axon Tarydium storage facility. * In an attempt to boost Taryd's colonisation, Liandri starts to offer complimentary domestic robots to new colonist families. The Carbon Fire production facility also starts offering tours and incentives to first time customers. * Iron Guard commissions Diesel, an Oxida Nova maintenance facility, as grounds to tect new Axon Research Corporation technology. * A war starts between the Necris and humans. Izanagi claims it started with the Axon Research Corporation wanting Izanagi's Tarydium. However, the Necris are not engaging human military forces directly. 2303/2304 * Malcolm, the nine-time Tournament champion, is hired by the Izanagi Corporation to run Special Ops during the off-season between Tournaments.Unreal Tournament 3 character descriptions * The Twin Souls colony is attacked by the Necris and Krall. Some of the colonists, including James Hawkins (also known as Reaper) and his friends attempt to evacuate the civilians, but the plan fails. Reaper is heavily wounded and taken to an Izanagi medical centre. ** Inconsistency: The Krall are a servant race of the Skaarj vs the Necris. * The team joins the Izanagi to become a part of the Ghost Legion, and is named Ronin behind their backs. The team includes Reaper, his sister Jester, the adventurer Othello, and Bishop. * The Ronin are assigned to Izanagi Special Ops and are sent to fight the Axon Research Corporation in a series of surgical strikes on the planet Taryd in an attempt to steal their technology to use against the Necris. Backing the Ronin are Rook, Ushido, Connor, Harkin, Hunder, Cassidy, Kira, Kai, Metridia and Kana. * Izanagi bombers target supply lines and power stations during their assault on Oxida Nova. * The strikes are a success, forcing Axon to make a treaty with Izanagi. Having access to Axon vehicles, Izanagi now challenges Liandri over their Tarydium reserves on Taryd. * The Necris start an open invasion on all fronts. The Ronin are assigned to fight the Necris on Taryd. * Due to the war, curfew is enforced by the militia on Taryd. Coret Acquisition Center, a major social hub for the colonists, is negatively affected due to that. * The combined forces of the NEG, Izanagi, Axon and Liandri manage to push the Necris back to their homeworld. * Reaper decides to push further in his attempt to get revenge on Akasha, the Necris High Inquisitor. The Ronin take a ship and use a Jumpgate to travel to Omicron-6, the Necris homeworld. * Izanagi disavows any association with the Ronin over their insubordination. * Malcolm and Phayder strike a deal: Phayder releases liability and gives a covenant not to sue (in return for information Malcolm has on the Ronin). * The Necris use the Ronin as an opportunity to get rid of the rogue High Inquisitor Akasha. Once done, the Necris surround the Ronin in order to exact the penalty for outsider trespass. 36 years before the 523rd Nakhti Ascension Rites * Jackhammer, a Juggernaut born in the Baleth Community Creche and adopted by normal human parents, at age 6 does not manage to control his mood swings and murders his parents. Jackhammer flees.Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict character descriptions Timing uncertain * Jackhammer runs his own street gang, but is found out, arrested and sent to the Allerian penal colony. Liandri offers him a contract due to his temper and strength. * Judas and Lilith are captured by Phayder during a raid on a medical convoy, and after the Necris process both go to fight in the Tournament. * Szalor is captured and enslaved by the Torgr tribe. His attempt to die fighting fails and the Torgr send him to fight in the Tournament to bring him even more shame. 10 or 8 years before the 523rd Nakhti Ascension Rites * Another Liandri Grand Tournament takes place. Anubis, a prince from the Reydi family that includes fourteen Nakhti Emperors, participates in it and is expected to do well, as well as get married to Selket. He leaves the Tournament, citing political scheming. Selket is persuaded by her family to leave him due to him dropping out. Anubis joins the Desert Legion.Unreal Championship 2 - Ascension Rites ** Contradiction: Events taking place 10 vs 8 years before UC2. A few years before the 523rd Nakhti Ascension Rites * One of the Liandri Grand Tournament finals has Gorge and Malcolm fighting one another. Gorge snaps Malcolm's winning streak as well as his spine. ** Retconned inconsistency: Malcolm was not on a winning streak, his streak was broken by Gorge back in 2304 (and he stayed a 9-time champion between UT3 and UC2) * Brock, having gained respect for his previous teammate Malcolm, tries to avenge him by ambushing Gorge outside the Tournament. Gorge reacts, and Brock is killed instead. * Lauren is distraught to hear of Brock's death and takes her own life. * Liandri, not being able to afford losing so many popular Tournament competitors at once, pays the Phayder Corporation to bring Brock and Lauren back as Necris. Unfortunately, Brock loses his memory, and Lauren is only marginally sane. 2315 or later * The 523rd Nakhti Ascension Rites are organised to choose a new Nakhti Emperor to replace the ill Emperor Hasan. * Liandri sponsor the Rites in order to use them as a qualifying championship for the next Liandri Grand Tournament, with the 7 top finalists invited to participate in it. Liandri also enter some of their own combatants to the championship: ** Selket, a princess of the Jehfar family and a distant cousin to Anubis, intent on becoming the Empress. She strikes a deal with the Liandri Corporation, hoping it would bring more attention and money to the Nakhti and their homeworld, as well as more power to her and her family. Meanwhile Liandri intend to use their influence on Selket to gain control over Nakhti matters. ** Three Liandri robots: Devastation, a converted former Liandri Home Services robot; Raptor, a refitted heavy mining and production robot from the Merkady Production Facility 11; and Syzygy, an early prototype of the V2 Liandri construction robot line formerly used for small asteroid mining. * Sapphire leads her own team, the Bargain Hunters, which also includes Mirage, Darrius, Ra and Korig. However, after the ratings prove unacceptable, the team is disbanded.Unreal Championship 2 individual ladders * Anubis hears that Selket is participating in the Ascension Rites and joins the Rites himself in order to prevent her from getting the throne. Sobek, a veteran of both Liandri Grand Tournaments and Ascension Rites, and a sergeant of the Desert Legion, accompanies his friend Anubis. * At Selket's request, Liandri send bots to ambush Anubis and prevent him from entering the Ascension Rites. Anubis and Sobek defeat the bots. * Malcolm attempts to recruit Anubis for Thunder Crash, but Anubis declines. * The finals are set up so that respawners are turned off for the last frag. Selket and Anubis make it to the finals, and Anubis is victorious. * Selket realises Anubis really loved her, but it's too late and she dies. Anubis declines Liandri's offer to participate in the Tournament once more, but finally agrees to a deal: Liandri funds Selket's revival as a Necris, and in turn Anubis agrees to serve Liandri and to fight in the Tournament. * Selket is revived and becomes Anubis' Empress, but their relationship remains awkward. * Sobek challenges both Anubis and Apophis after the end of the Ascension Rites. (UC2 challenges) * The year's Liandri Grand Tournament starts, hosted in Nakhti space. It also features new legal restrictions on gene-boosting treatments. * Liandri sponsors a new team of robots, named Evolution. The team includes Syzygy and Devastation. * The Necris Black Legion this year is led by Brock, and includes Calypso, a former actress and a voluntary Necris; Lilith and Judas. * Gorge, with new armour designed by the Axon Research Corporation, now leads a team called The Marauders. The team does not include Jackhammer, who is jealous of Gorge and wishes to fight him instead. Due to stricter gene-boosting restrictions, the Juggernauts risk suffering genetic instability if they don't have treatments for too long. * Torgr, the leader of the Torgr tribe, enters the Tournament in hopes of becoming a consort for the Skaarj Queen, as well as the head of the Skaarj armies. * Kraagesh, often shortened to Kraag, returns to this year's Tournament as a hard-earned personal vacation. * Garek enters the Tournament in order to have a true competition with honourable warriors. * Anubis attends the Tournament, accepting Malcolm's invitation to join Thunder Crash, to the dismay of the Nakhti contestants. This year Thunder Crash is again led by the recovered Malcolm, and includes Anubis, Sapphire, Lauren and Raptor. * Sapphire gets injured during the Tournament, and Malcolm promotes Szalor to Thunder Crash. References * UC2 takes place after UT3, forum post by Jim Brown. * Another related post by Jim Brown. See also * Liandri Grand Tournament * Planets in the Unreal Universe * Single player walkthroughs: ** Unreal Single player ** Unreal Tournament Single player ** Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali Single player ** Unreal II: The Awakening Single player ** Unreal Championship Single player ** Unreal Tournament 2003 Single player ** Unreal Tournament 2004 Single player ** Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict Single player ** Unreal Tournament 3 Single player Category:Unreal mythos